Three Hearts
by autumnstars
Summary: Series three rewrite including Rose. The lever never faltered and her father never came to save her. It's still the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS just as it should be, with the occasional friend along of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is yet another season three rewrite with Rose in it! It will be similar to others in some ways but we promise some definite differences in it. So we hope you enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

Goodbyes and Hellos

It took Rose about two minutes after all the daleks and cybermen were sucked into the void before she broke down and realized that she would really never see her mother again. She and the Doctor celebrated with their usual hug and he went off to check some readings on the computer. Rose walked quietly over to the wall and put her hand against it, reaching out to her mother in the best way she could. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and she soundlessly started sobbing. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her face, trying to hide the sobbing but it was only growing stronger. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in, her face against his chest. She focused on the only steady thing she could find, his two hearts beating.

They stood there like that, inseparable, while Rose grieved the loss of her Mother. After what felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes Rose looked up at the Doctor and said softly,

"Let's go home."

He smiled down at her and took her hand, leading them back to the TARDIS. He knew they should go back to her flat and gather all her stuff, but it was not the time, plus he had an idea on how Rose could say goodbye to her mum.

They had been searching five hours for a supernova strong enough to send the projection. They were orbiting yet another exploding sun when the Doctor suddenly yelled in delight.

"Got one!"

Rose, who was sitting on the pilot seat looking slightly distraught, suddenly perked up at his words.

"Really?"

"Yep, now all we have to do is send a telepathic message to your mum and send the projection!"

Rose grew excited, she was going to see her mum again, but as time passed she grew anxious, what was she going to say?

"Alright! All set up, we just stand here and we'll be able to see their projection right over there. You ready?" He asked, standing over the control that would send the projection.

Rose nodded, preparing herself. The Doctor sent the projection and walked back over to Rose, silently taking her hand. They waited for about three seconds before a faint image of Jackie, Pete, and Mickey appeared in the TARDIS.

"Oh, hello", Jackie said, looking slightly surprised, "Where are you?"

"I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye" Rose said meekly.

"Well it's the least he could do, takin ya away from me. By the way mister, you better be sticken' with her or so help me I will force myself into your universe just to give you a slap."

"Trust me I have no intention of abandoning her." He said, looking down at Rose.

"Oh", Jackie exclaimed, breaking up their moment, "You should know, I'm pregnant!"

"Really?!" Rose cried.

"Yeah, three months along."

"That's great, so what are you guys up to?"

"Us three are plannin' on taking over Torchwood, figure we know a thing or two about aliens."

Rose laughed the Doctor looked down at her and whispered, "We've got thirty seconds left."

She looked at Pete, "I wish we had more time together, I know you would have been a brilliant dad."

She then looked at Mickey, "Thank you, for everything, no matter what he says, you're not an idiot."

Jackie and her daughter looked at each other, "I love you mum, you were always there for me,"

She opened her mouth to finish her sentence, but the transmitter cut out, removing the projections at both ends.

Rose closed her mouth and shut her eyes, a few tears finding their way down her cheeks, and the Doctor pulled her in before more could escape. Rose buried her face in his shoulder, trying to accept the fact that she could never see her mother again. She lifted her face, only to see a redhead in a wedding dress standing in the console room.

**So that was the first chapter! We hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry it took so long. The rest of the chapters should be a lot longer and better than this but we're both really tired and crazy right now! Anyway, please send some reviews, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took us so long to post the first chapter last night, we were both kind of crazy. This chapter is a lot longer so we hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, if any of you are on Tumblr feel free to follow us, our URL's are sleepdeprivedweirdo and futurecompanionwizard. The latter will be posting fan art of Three Hearts.**

**.**

**.**

_The Runaway Bride_

The Unexpected Arrival

"What?" Rose squeaked in surprise. The Doctor flew around and looked in shock at the mystery bride.

"What?"

"What?" The bride stared at the pair of them.

"But-" The Doctor began.

"Where am I?" She interrupted.

"But that's-" Rose started.

"What the heck is this place?!"

"What?!" Both the Doctor and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

"But you can't do that it isn't-"

"We're in flight!" Rose added.

"That is physically impossible- you can't."

"Tell me where I am." The bride interrupted him yet again.

"But you can't just-" Rose attempted yet did not get to finish.

"I demand to know where I am!"

"Inside the TARDIS." The Doctor answered her.

"That's not even a proper word!" The bride shot back, obviously fed up with what she thought was a mean trick.

"It's the name of our ship." Rose tried to explain, "It stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"Space? You mean to tell me we're in space?" The bride asked, not believing a word of it.

"How did you even get in here?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, obviously when you kidnapped me." The bride retorted, "Who was it, who's paying you? Was it Nerys? Oh my gosh, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it!"

"Who's Nerys?" Rose questioned.

"Your all's best friend."

"Hold on, what are dressed like that for." The Doctor asked, Rose rolling her eyes beside him.

"I'm going ten- pin bowling. What do you think?! Dumbo, I was halfway up the isle!" She screamed at him, "I've been waiting all my life for this, I was just seconds away, and then you two- I don't know, drugged me or something!"

"_We_ haven't done anything!" The Doctor yelled defensively.

"We're having the police on you two, me and my husband- as soon as he is my husband- we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" She then noticed the TARDIS door and started running towards it.

"No wait a minute! Don't!" Rose warned her, but the bride didn't listen. She threw the doors open, only to find herself staring into the supernova.

"I wasn't lying when I said we were in space." Rose said, as they both walked towards her.

"And we weren't lying when we said you were in the TARDIS either, it's our ship."

The bride just looked baffled, "How am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS is protecting us." Rose said simply, knowing how hard it can be, adapting to life in the TARDIS.

"Who are you guys?" The bride asked, turning around to look at the two of them.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. You?"

"Donna."

"Human?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Donna said, wondering what kind of lives the two of them must live where they have to ask those kinds of questions, "Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for him." Rose said, jerking her thumb in the Doctors direction. Donna stared at him, baffled once again.

"You're an alien." She said, beginning to accept the idea.

"Yeah."

"What about you, are you alien?" Donna said, looking at Rose.

"No, we just travel together."

"Just you two?"

"Yeah, there used to be others, long time ago, just us now."

Donna looked at the supernova again, and then said simply,

"It's freezing with those doors open."

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, each took hold of one door, and closed them. The two of them then ran back up to the console.

"I don't understand it, and I understand everything!" The Doctor said while he was running. Rose laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that." She said, patting him on the back. He looked at her and then back at Donna. She could already tell they were close.

"There's no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport themselves inside." He turned around, searching for something in his trench coat pocket, muttering to himself.

"Impossible – must be some sort of subatomic connection?" He said, now peering into Donna's eyes with some sort of instrument, "Maybe pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell? Maybe something macromining your DNA with the interior matrix? Maybe a genetic-"

SMACK! Donna's hand collided with the Doctor's face in a painful slap. Rose gasped, the last person she'd seen do that to him was her mum.

"What was that for?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Get me to the church!" Donna yelled right back. Rose had to admit, she was enjoying seeing them banter, it's not every day you meet someone who isn't completely enthralled with the Doctor.

"Right, fine, we don't want you here anyway, right Rose?"

"Hey, it's nice finally meeting someone who might be able to humble you a bit." The Doctor looked over at her before turning back to Donna.

"Where is this wedding?

"Saint Mary's, Haven road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar system." Donna obviously wanted nothing more than to go back home.

"Right, Chiswick!" The Doctor yelled and started towards the door.


End file.
